Subterranean tools tend to remain in a single position for an extended period of time. During that interval debris in the borehole or debris that comes from the formation into the borehole can get between moving parts and in effect seize them together to the point that the actuation components designed to normally relatively move such components are incapable of budging the stuck component.
One example of this is a subsurface safety valve that has a flapper operated by a flow tube that is in turn moved down with a piston moved by pressure in a control line running to the surface. Movement of the flow tube in the downhole direction rotates the flapper 90 degrees so that the flow tube can be moved down and cover over the flapper. In this position the safety valve is open. It can stay in this position for months or years. Some operators exercise such valves periodically to try to prevent seizing by exercising the flow tube before too much debris accumulates. Such tools do not involve jars but the objective is to move a flow tube in opposed directions before there is significant debris buildup. Such tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,347,268 and 7,347,269.
Other tools used to lock subsurface safety valves open generally combine weights and spang jars to jar down to move either a flow tube or adjacent sleeve into a position where the flapper cannot close. These designs are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,040.
Tools that grip a stuck component for jarring up generally have a feature for automatic tool release with the first jarring action to enable removal of the anchor tool and jars. This is illustrated with shear pin 7 in the context of a tool that deforms the flow tube in the down position and locks that position as described in column 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,889. Other tools lock open a subsurface safety valve by jarring up a sleeve under the flow tube in a single motion as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,185.
What is needed and provided by the present invention is a grip tool that can be jarred up repeatedly without release and subsequently released to pull out of the hole while held in a position to prevent getting another grip. These and other aspects of the present invention can be more fully understood with the aid of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is to be determined from the appended claims.